perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith's Ploy
Something of a cross between a Legendary quest and a Cultivation quest, the new purple quests are sort of mandatory. The monsters vary in strength considerably; the first Feligar-type enemy hits way too hard and has way too much HP to solo, but the spiders and some of the other monsters are easy. Hard: Yan the Traitor you may recognize from when he killed you/nearly killed you at level 30, by the shores of Hidden Orchid. Easy: Silver Frost you may have soloed already. Etc. * General Summer (521 629) * Go to Sparrowmark Beach (385 675) * Kill Deepblue Scavenger (363 840) for Wraith Intel Report * Kill Raged Wraith Chief (397 750) for the other Wraith Intel Report #Talk to Lieutenant Li (521 629) #Talk to Old Soldier of the Wings (556 669) #Talk to Guard Chao (553 688) #Talk to Blacksmith Tao Jue (531 658) #Talk to Guard Chao (553 688) #Talk to Boatman (580 657) * Kill Yan the Traitor (569 557) for Wraith's Demolition Plan #Talk to Lieutenant Chen (521 629) #Talk to Sage Lu (567 673) #Reward Exp (69866) Spirit (15888) Gold (41811) * Kill Silver Frost for Broken Crystal :Note: Silver Frost is located inside Secret Passage, near Dismal Shade. :Lure Silver Frost near the corner as much as possible to avoid wandering monsters #Talk to Sage Lu (567 673) #Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) Reward Exp (56781) Spirit (12946) Gold (34068) * Kill Cyannair Specter (634 549) for Cyannair Essence (50) Another hard one. Cyannair has high HP(~45,000), does fire damage when range, less damage against Arcane/Light users. #Talk to Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) #Talk to Talk to Sage Lu (567 673) * Kill Linus the Woeful, final boss in Hallucinatory Trench (Call to Duty 79) for Oceanic Stone : Lure Linus. Luring with Venomancer is easier * Kill Vipenalt: Chronol for Spirit of the Ancient Boa Note: Act I - Chronol (60-65). You will need to do this in High Boss mode (Ultimate Substance required) + also Squad Mode. * Kill Lord of Percussion: Dimensic for Thunderous Command Note: Act I - Dimensic (68-73). This boss is available in both High and Medium mode, Ultimate Substance will not be require for Medium. Exist in Squad mode. Tactic: At ~50% HP Percussion will start using a physical attack AoE, it is best to either avoid the AoE (If you are a Light/Arcane User). One cleric should use Regeneration Aura (BB or Blue Ball/Bubble when the AoE starts) as it reduce damage by 50% all those within 15 meters. As for the other cleric, keep spamming Ironheart on tanker. His AoE gradually get stronger as his HP gets lower. #Talk to Sage Lu (567 673) #Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) Reward Exp (145690) Spirit (33217) Gold (87400) * Mission #9 The Swamp Bosses Kill the following bosses, all within Swamp of the Wraiths. #Wicked Bloodeye (546 468) for Chrono Crystal Chip #Unholy Darkclaw (562 473) for Chrono Crystal Fragment #Damned Poisontongue (581 483) for Chrono Crystal Shard #Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) * Mission #10 Kill Damned Gaurnob and Cenequus Polearm Tactic: Watch out for the debuffs, they can reduce your tank's defense and cause a party wipe, also note the AoE of each boss differs from physical and magical damage. Note: Both boss are in Wraithgate (Call to Duty 70) #Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) #Talk to Messenger of Time (553 655) Reward Chrono Key Old Heavens Tear Once you complete Wraiths' Ploy, you will be able to enter Old Heavens Tear using the Chrono Key by talking to the Messenger of Time on the BH Platform in the center of Archosaur (552 654). From this point all NPCs and coordinates are located in Lost Heaven Tears unless stated otherwise. Polluted Lake Start NPC Vendor Tang Mission #1 Kill Fierce Hyenclaws for Stone of Vacuity Cerberusskin for Golden Xenoscale Farland Slithers for Tentacle of Stream (380 511) Farland Crustans for Ironcrab Shell (334 527) Reward Coin (7500) EXP (12600) Spirit (2873) Mirage Celestone (4) Polluted Lake Start NPC Apothecary Te Mission #1 Kill 8 Farland Clam 7 Farland Kraufises 6 Farland Mermaids (334 527) 5 Farland Tortoise (334 527) Reward Coin (8892) EXP (14820) Spirit (3379) Eye of the Ghost Start NPC Crying Ghost (348 533) Mission #1 Burrow Flea for Ghost's Left Eye (347 510) Translement Mage for Ghost's Right Eye Talk to Hai the Wiseman (369 518) Talk to Duke Blacke Mission #2 Kill Bloodstare (371 532) Talk to Hai the Wiseman (369 518) Reward Coin (22800) EXP (38000) Spirit (8664) Crack Start NPC Sage the Light (567 633) in Archosaur Talk to Sage of Prophecy (369 519) Mission #1 Kill 10 Dirtpool Crawlers (356 498) Talk to Sage the Light (567 633) in Archosaur Talk to Sage Lu (567 673) in Archosaur Mission #2 Kill Soulthrist Houdrexes (356 498) for Xenosoul Fragment (6) Talk to Land Elder (365 515) Reward Coin (13674) EXP (22790) Spirit (5196) Category:Advanced Quests